


The Maiden and the Horned One

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Nature god Kylo, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Village girl Rey decides to take an offering to appease the forest god in hopes that a late frost won’t kill the first grape buds in the village vineyards. The ancient ritual entails a maiden who who has just reached womanhood to bring the Horned One an offering of honey. However, when Rey reaches the temple, she realizes that there is much more to the ritual and the true offering is her virginity.





	The Maiden and the Horned One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineGreen/gifts).



Rey turned eighteen just as the first signs of the spring appeared. With the beginning of spring came excitement and apprehension in the small village where she lived. The village’s livelihood depended on the vineyards on the hills around the village. The last few springs, a late frost had descended on the budding grape plants, killing much of the new growth and crippling the winemaking industry.

The vineyards bordered an overgrown forest where few of the villagers wandered. Rey would often enter the peaceful forest groves when she wanted to be alone, and she would often pass by a rundown temple at the forest’s edge. She was fascinated by the structure but would usually forget about it by the time she walked back to the village.

It was the village wisewoman, Maz who brought the mysterious temple back to her thoughts when Rey visited her home the day after her birthday. Maz had offhandedly mentioned an ancient ritual that may help save the village’s vineyards. Remembering the temple, Rey asked to know more. The ritual entailed a virgin who has just reached womanhood to take a specific type of honey to leave as on offering for the forest god. Maz handed Rey the texts with the other instructions and told her that she did not have to try it, but it might not hurt to try to appeal to the Horned One.

When Rey studied the ritual in more detail, she realized that acquiring the rare spiced honey had been the easy part. However, she felt so intrigued by the idea of the the horned god of the forest that she meticulously followed the ancient text to the letter. First, she waited until sunrise and cleansed herself in a freshwater stream. Then she made her way to the edge of the old temple and made sure nobody was looking before she stripped off her clothes. She draped her body with a thin white cotton robe, her nipples pointing out from the slight chill of the air. She left the rest of her possessions besides the honey outside the temple before carefully proceeding.

In the center of the temple, she found a wide clearing where the branches of tall trees formed the ceiling. Rey stepped through the grass to the stone altar that had been mentioned in the texts. She looked around again, blushing slightly before she spoke.

“Oh Horned God, Bringer of Life, Consort of Mother Earth,” said Rey. “Please accept this humble offering on behalf of my village.”

She set the jar of honey on the altar and bowed deeply. Then she proceeded with the more unusual part of the ritual. She lowered herself to the grass, her long brown hair cascading beneath her head. Rey lifted the robe above her waist, exposing her privates to the altar.

“I am a maiden not yet touched and I offer myself as your bride in exchange for a bountiful grape harvest,” said Rey.

Something about the strange scenario filled her belly with excitement, and she wet one of her fingers and started to touch herself. She did not hear the soft footsteps approaching at first, because she had become too distracted with the pleasureful flicks of her fingers.

He watched her for a minute, palming his cock, before she noticed she was being watched. Rey gasped, closing the robe tightly as she stood up. She was frightened for a moment, and then she realized who it was.

The man standing in front of her was bare to the waist, wearing only black trousers and boots. His torso was broad and his arms were muscled. He had thick black hair that reached his shoulders. His wide lips were turned up in a satisfied smile, and his pale flesh was dotted with beauty marks. Rey would have been sure she was standing in front of the world’s most beautiful man if it had not been for the dark brown antlers protruding from his head. The antlers were tall and were covered in soft velvet exactly like those of a male deer. The man looked only a few years older than her, but Rey knew that he must have existed since the beginning of time itself.

“I haven’t had a visitor in a while,” he said. “And one bringing such a lovely offering at that.”

Rey blushed. Did he mean the honey or her spread pussy?

“But we’ve met before,” he said.

Rey shook her head. She certainly would have remembered such a striking man.

“I was in my other form,” he smiled. “You love this forest as do I. So that is certainly a point in your favor. What is your name, beautiful maiden?”

“Rey,” she said.

“A pleasure to meet you, Rey,” he said. “I am Kylo, the god of this forest.”

“Hello, Kylo,” she said. “I must admit, I wasn’t expecting the ritual to work like that.”

“And what have your villagers sent you to ask me for?” asked Kylo.

“The villagers are worried about their grape plants,” said Rey. “A lot of them having been dying the last few years because a killing frost destroys a lot of the new growth after the sap has already begun to flow. Most of the village relies on the winemaking industry for their livelihood.”

“Hmm,” said Kylo. “Well, if they would stop cutting down parts of my forest to plant more grapes, then I wouldn’t have to kill some of their plants to maintain balance.”

“I see,” said Rey. “Yes, they have started cutting some trees from the edge of the forest that meets the vineyards. So you want them to stop that?”

“Yes,” said Kylo. “And I want this forest to be left untouched, so everything that lives here can do so in peace.”

Rey nodded. “And I suppose you want your temple rebuilt too?”

“The forest is my temple,” said Kylo with a smile. “But rebuilding this structure as a sign of respect would not hurt.”

“I understand,” said Rey. “I will make sure it is done. Then, will you accept my offering?”

His pupils widened, his eyes pausing at the thin fabric clinging to her chest.

“Are you still offering it?” he asked.

“The honey?” asked Rey.

“No,” he chuckled. “The honey only serves to aid the ritual.”

“What is so special about this honey?” asked Rey. “It was hard to get.”

“This honey has a delicious taste, and it is known as a favored food of the gods,” said Kylo. “For the purposes of this ritual, it also serves as a powerful aphrodisiac.”

Rey blushed.

“So the offering is your maidenhood,” said Kylo. “And the honey ensures that both of us will enjoy the ritual.”

“I understand,” she said. “And yes, I will still offer it to you.”

Kylo nodded. “Then please get comfortable.”

Rey hesitantly moved her hands to the sash keeping her robe closed.

“You are safe here,” said Kylo. “Nobody will disturb us. Strip off your robe and lay back in the grass.”

The sunlight filtering through the leaves felt good on Rey’s bare skin as she dropped the garment to the ground. She laid back in the grass and watched the horned god open the jar of honey. He brought some to his lips and smiled.

“It has been a long time since I tasted this,” said Kylo, relishing the flavor.

“Have you been lonely?” said Rey. “Since you haven’t had any visitors?”

“A god does not feel lonely,” said Kylo. “But he does feel delight when he has a taste of something that has been missing for a long time.”

“Do you just mean the honey?” asked Rey blushing.

“No,” he said, his eyes darkening.

Those dark eyes swept over her naked body taking in her pale skin, her round pointed breasts, and the wideness of her hips compared to the rest of her small frame. He did not need to explain anymore; the hungry look in his eyes clarified what he had meant.

Kylo knelt next to her, scooping some honey on two fingers and holding it to her mouth. She parted her lips and sucked the sweet substance from his fingers. It was delicious. As soon as she swallowed the first gulp, she could already feel her pulse quicken. That itch between her legs that had already made itself known at the sight of the god’s handsome human form intensified. Rey gripped the grass tightly and her legs shook.

Kylo looked at her with satisfaction, and then he tipped the jar of honey. The golden substance slowly poured over her breasts. Kylo coated her pink nipples and around her chest as if he were a painter working on his ultimate creation. When her breasts were thickly coated in the honey, he poured some on her belly. He glanced in the jar to see that there was some left, and he looked at her darkly.

“Open your mouth again,” he said.

She obeyed, and she swallowed another big gulp of the honey. He watched her body flush and her pupils widen. He glanced at the foliage underneath her bottom end as he unfastened his trousers.

“You have already wet the grass and I haven’t even touched you yet,” said Kylo. “Such a sweet virgin. Imagine if I would have given you the entire jar.”

Rey looked down at the sticky honey on her breasts. He laughed.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “That will be my portion.”

His garments joined hers on the ground, and Kylo gave his thick cock a stroke. It bobbed as he shuffled closer to her. Rey’s eyes widened. She squeezed her legs together at the intense sensation of the aphrodisiac entering her bloodstream mixing with her natural desire for the man.

“Have you ever even kissed a man, Rey?” asked Kylo.

She shook her head. He smiled.

“Well, I must apologise then,” he said. “Because after you lie with me, I will have ruined all mortal men for you.”

He kissed her and her body felt as if it was on fire.

“But I am not a cruel god,” he said. “You are free to stay here if you like and rebuild my temple. I haven’t had a priestess in a long time.”

“Please,” was the only word she could muster.

He grinned again and then began to lick the honey from her chest. He devoured the sweet taste from her hardening nipples, chasing every single morsel with his tongue. Rey’s eyes rolled back as he sucked one of her small breasts between his wide lips.

“Mmm,” said Kylo, his face pressed against her chest.

“Oooohhh,” Rey sighed.

He switched to the other side and Rey squealed. He pinched the perk that he had just licked clean as he swallowed the honey. Kylo laved on her overstimulated nipple, and she came. Kylo met her eyes, an amused look between his thick dark lashes.

“So sweet,” he said. “Getting so worked up just from having these cute things licked.”

He licked the other nipple again for emphasis, Rey felt that hot feeling in her core begin to build up again. He moved down to lick the honey from belly.

“Please,” she gasped.

He sat up next to her, and stroked her belly soothingly.

“Please what?” he asked. “You don’t even know because you have never felt it before. And yet you want it so badly.”

She shivered. Her thighs trembled with lust. Eating the honey from her body had also had an effect on the god, and his cock was unbearably hard.

“It has been a long time since I laid with a mortal,” he said. “But I am glad I waited so long, because it will make it even better now.”

He parted her thighs and spread her folds with his fingers. He admired her with an eager gaze.

“So beautiful,” he said. “I think I am going to have to keep you.”

He thumbed her clit. She moaned.

“Before we complete the ritual, I will ask one more time,” he said. “Do you, Rey, give your maidenhood to the god of the forest?”

Rey nodded her head adamantly.

“Yes,” she said.

“Good,” he said.

He stroked his fingers between her folds and pressed them inside of her until the grass beneath her parted legs glistened impressively. He licked her taste from his fingers.

“You taste even better than the honey,” he said.

“Please,” she begged. “I want you inside of me.”

He did not prolong her torment any longer. He guided the tip of his cock against her opening and gently eased it in. The god watched her reaction as he leaned over her and filled her slowly. Her lips parted, and she reached for his hand. He squeezed it and paused once they were completely joined.

“How does it feel, my sweet?” he asked.

“Strange,” she said. “But good.”

Her thighs were still trembling.

“Relax,” he said, running a calming hand down her chest.

He kissed her slowly. A bird fluttered in the branches above them and sang a love song to his mate. Rey’s legs wrapped around Kylo’s waist, and the horned god rutted into the young maiden.

The stretch of his wide cock soon became a sensation that Rey craved more each time he filled her.

“More, please!” she cried.

His eyes met her lustfully. He stood and pulled her to her feet.

“Bend over the altar for me,” he whispered hotly.

She moved forward with a few unsteady steps and leaned over the smooth the stone altar. Rey felt a thrill rush through her body. She realized that the indentations in the structure suggested that she was fulfilling its intended purpose. She gripped the handles on the side and looked over her shoulder at the antlered god, his cock hard and dripping, his balls heavy with her reward.

“Take me, Horned One,” she said. “I am yours now.”

He bent over her and filled her again. She eagerly arched her spine. 

“And I am also yours,” he whispered.

Her insides were wet and took him in eagerly as he pounded deeply into her. He gripped her hips as she cried out for more, and the god greedily took his pleasure. Saliva dripped from her parted lips, and her breasts wobbled faster and faster with each rough thrust. His cock brushed against a particularly sensitive spot, and she came hard around his cock.

“Good girl,” he said.

His forehead glistened with sweat as he kissed between her shoulder blades. Then he lifted her light frame and draped her over the altar so she would face him. Rey panted for breath. Her brown eyes gazed at him with adoration. His eyes held a similar expression.

“I wanted to see your face as I filled your virgin womb,” he said, hungrily.

Rey’s reaction was exactly what he had hoped for: a pink blush creeping back into her cheeks, her eyes looked down shyly before meeting his again in eager anticipation. He gripped her legs and lazily mounted her, wanting to draw out the delicious dance for as long as possible. Kylo inhaled heavily; the smell of her dripping sex filled him with delight.

“Oh!” said Rey.

That coiling heat in her belly began to creep up again. Kylo smiled darkly. He let go of one of her legs and brought two fingers to her flushed clit. The nub reddened from stimulation, and Rey gasped. She moved her hands to her breasts and rubbed circles around her nipples.

“Mmm, such a perfect little offering for me,” said Kylo.

He tapped his fingers against her nub, and she inhaled sharply as she wet his hand.

He waited until she had ridden out her climax before he finally released with a throaty grunt. It had indeed been a long time since he had mated, and he spurted inside her heat for a few minutes. The recently deflowered maiden underneath him waited patiently, not at all aware of the unusual amount of seed the god had procured for her. He stroked her abdomen as he watched her through half-closed eyes.

“You took me so well,” said Kylo with admiration.

He kissed her again before withdrawing his spent cock. She had become used the stretch of his shaft, and its absence suddenly felt strange. Rey looked down with interest at the substance dripping from her stretched opening and rolling down her thighs. She swiped some on her finger and curiously tasted it. Kylo’s eyes widened in awe.

“Is it of any use if so much falls back out?” Rey asked sincerely.

She pushed some of it back inside and held it there. Kylo chuckled.

“Don’t worry,” said Kylo. “Enough of it went deep enough inside of you. The ritual is complete.”

Rey still kept her hand where it was, and the god felt a flood of affection and protectiveness for the human woman. He kissed her lips softly.

“And now what?” asked Rey, a vulnerable look in her eyes.

Kylo laid back in the grass under the tree and gestured towards her. Rey went to him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

“Now we rest,” said the god, kissing the top of her head. “It has been over a thousand years since I had a good fuck, and frankly, I am exhausted.”

* * *

  
The villagers were overjoyed with the health of the vineyards. They also enjoyed the sight of the beautiful temple that had been reconstructed at the edge of the forest, though most of the villagers kept a respectful distance. The temple’s priestess, Rey was well-liked but remained something of an enigma. Her beautiful, black-haired daughters would come down to the village on the weekends to trade natural remedies in the marketplace. It still remained a mystery who had fathered them, for no men were ever seen anywhere near the forest temple, and the few women who had visited said that they never saw any signs of a man living there. A small few in the village who were well-versed in the old ways always made sure to send the girls home with basketfuls of wine, hoping to influence the Horned One to favor their grape plants for the next year.

However, the villagers had nothing to fear; Rey and her daughters ensured that the forest remained untouched, and as long as the animals there could live safely in their habitat, then the Horned One’s wrath was kept at bay.

Some may say that our world is as good as lost, but don’t listen to them. As long as there are those who keep the old ways in their hearts, then the gods will not abandon us. The gods of this earth do not exist in some distant heaven or on unreachable stars but in the very soil at your feet. If you stand in a quiet forest grove at the beginning of spring, if you still yourself quietly enough and listen to the birds’ joyful voices, then just out of the corner of your eye you might glimpse the youthful Horned One joining with his bride and bringing life back to our world.


End file.
